


Bed of Thorns

by Jastra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets caught by the elves before he can follow Thorin and his company.  The hobbit is taken before the elven king, Thranduil who thinks about using him as a bargaining chip for the jewels he wants. However, Thranduil soon finds himself enthralled by the small creature and decides to keep Bilbo. Rating for 3rd chap  and onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story here. I'm so intrigued by Bilbo/Thranduil and I wish there were more stories about those two here.

Bilbo struggled weakly against the two armored elven guards who dragged him toward the king's throne hall and the numerous elves they passed watched the small hobbit curiously.

The young hobbit had been immediately caught after he had sent the barrels that held his friends into the river, however, he had not managed to get out himself. The guards had heard the racket and swooped in, grabbing the hobbit before he could get away or use his magic ring.

He had no idea whether his friends had made it to freedom since the guards had been yelling something about closing the gate, but what ever the case was, Bilbo hoped that Thorin and the rest had made it down the river alive.

Bilbo's feet were lifted off the ground every now and then by the guards as they dragged him off to somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to show his fear to these dangerous elves.

"Be silent," The other guard barked at him, tightening his hold on Bilbo's arm to silence him.

They made their way through the made pathways and corridors with guards and warriors rushing past them, clearly heading outside to go after Thorin and the rest of the dwarves.

Finally, they reached the stairs that led to the throne. Bilbo was somewhat surprised by the fact that the guards didn't immediately throw him into the dungeons to rot, but were taking him to see the king of Mirkwood.

The elves weren't really rough with the small hobbit, but they had a good and firm grip of him, making it sure to Bilbo that he wouldn't be able to get away. The stairs to the wooden platform where the king's throne lied looked marvelous and magical to Bilbo, however he couldn't really enjoy the view since he was fearing for his life.

The hobbit blinked few times as the tall silver haired man came into the view when they reached the top of the stairs. Bilbo had only seen Thranduil while he was hidden in the shadows, invisible, but now he saw the elf in his full grace. It was as if the silver haired elf was from another world. While all elves looked handsome and beautiful to Bilbo, Thranduil was entirely something else.

Thranduil's eyes met the hobbit's and Bilbo could right away see that there was no warmth or love in them. The king was cold and ruthless, caring little for those who were not of his kin.

When the guards made it to the large wooden platform, they threw Bilbo ungracefully in front of the king's throne. Bilbo let out a small grunt and whimper as his hands met the wooden ground, lifting his head to face the elven king.

Thranduil watched the small creature in front of him. The small thing was slowly gathering his courage, ready to face the elven lord of Mirkwood.

"I assume you are the one who set the dwarves free from their...quarters," the handsome elven male said, cocking his head gently as he studied the hobbit, his silver hair gently falling off his shoulder. Bilbo couldn't help but stare the enchanting elven lord who was sitting on his throne, trying to decide what to do with the small hobbit.

Bilbo swallowed slightly as the elven lord inspected him. Those cold blue eyes could see straight through him and Bilbo feared that he wouldn't find his voice if the elf actually asked him something.

Though the elven king was calm and collected, almost everyone in his presence could tell that he was irritated and frustrated by the sudden turn of events. How would he get his previous jewels now?

Perhaps...a trade was still possible.

Just when Thranduil was about to address the hobbit again, another guard, clearly one of higher rank than the ones that had dragged Bilbo there, appeared.

"Lord Thranduil, the dwarves made it past the gate with orcs following them, should we pursue them?"

Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat 'The orcs are following Thorin and the rest? They even dared to attack the elves?' he though, fearing for the worst and a part of him almost wished that the elves would pursue them to help them fight of the orcs.

He looked up into Thranduil's eyes. The elven lord rested his chin against the back of his hand as he considered the different options. His eyes fixated on Bilbo, and the hobbit was sure he was considering what he was worth to the dwarf. Finally, the king seemed to come to a conclusion and smiled slightly at the small hobbit.

"No, let them go, they are beyond our borders and are no longer our problem to deal with, " Thranduil commanded and the guard nodded, turning around to leave but before he left, Thranduil added

"The gates are to be closed, no one leaves or enters unless I decide otherwise." he stated while staring at Bilbo with a cold and amused smirk on his lips.

"We might be able to arrange a trade after all"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, next chap will be my first attempt at sex scene.

Only few elven servants had the chance to visit Thranduil's personal quarters and even fewer mortal had been there. Bilbo knew he should have felt honored and lucky when the king led him there with him, but he couldn't truly appreciate the beauty of the place, not when he was worried for Thorin's life and the rest of the dwarves, as well as his own one too.

Back in the throne room the silver haired king had sent his guards away, leaving him and Bilbo alone, but instead of questioning him right there and then, he had taken the hobbit with him. Baggins was sure he was going to interrogate him in the privacy of the dungeons so that the rest of the elves wouldn't have to spectate it, but to his surprise the king had taken him into his rooms.

The whole place felt serene and the cold pale light gave the king's rooms an eerie and dream like look. Bilbo looked around as he stepped inside, studying the elegant and graceful decor that was almost out of this world. He didn't hear the silver decorated door close gently behind him, but soon he realized that he and Thranduil were alone once more.

The guards had searched Bilbo thoroughly before leaving alone in the presence of the revered king. They had taken Sting and his magical ring. Luckily for the hobbit they had not thought much about it and had taken it for a mere trinket.  
Thranduil had stayed silent for a good while, just eyeing and studying to hobbit who had set his prisoners free. The king wasn't used to be disappointed like this. Never had a prisoner managed to escape his dungeons till now.

"I hope my guards didn't injury you, we are more used in taking down orcs than small things such as yourself," The king said with a smirk and Bilbo had a feeling that he wouldn't have minded if the guards had left few bruises on him as a lesson.

"I'm quite fine, thank you very much." Bilbo said bowing his head slightly but his tone was somewhat cold which seemed to amuse Thranduil

"You are too small and agile to be a dwarf or human, so you must be a hobbit," Thranduil continued as he circled Bilbo, studying him from every angle. "We haven't seen many of your kin in these parts. You are most peculiar thing...interesting even," The elf whispered, clearly finding joy in the unusual guest in his realm.  
Bilbo felt a shiver run down his spine when the king leaned slightly down and brushed his hand against his shoulder.

"What is your name, hobbit?"

Bilbo glanced at his feet and muttered, "Bilbo Baggins."

"Bilbo? Why, that is a fine name for a hobbit. I'm Thranduil, the king of woodland realm." The elf chuckled softly before leaving Bilbo, heading towards a large wooden chair.

"I'm sure you realize and understand that setting my guests free wasn't very nice, and in fact greatly displeases me. I still had business to do with Oakenshield," The king continued sitting in a wooden chair and invited Bilbo to sit on the one opposite of him with a gentle hand gesture. "You've caused me to lose a great opportunity to reclaim something of mine."

"It wasn't very nice of you to take them prisoners in the first place," Bilbo snapped slightly, but obeyed the king, getting on the chair and facing the king of the woodland realm.  
The king's eyes narrowed slightly and Bilbo bit his tongue a but but then the elf's expression softened a bit when he seemed to realize something, just smiling dangerously at the hobbit.

"Perhaps, but you were passing my realm without my permission. But enough about Oakenshield and the rest. I have no intentions of sending my troops outside my realm for a bunch of dwarves. Oakenshield refused my initial deal, but I have a good feeling we will all get what we want...eventually."

"And what would you want from Thorin, if I may ask?" Bilbo asked, disliking the king's tone. He had often thought that elves could be prone to arrogance but by nature they were good. Thranduil however didn't posses any redeeming qualities in Bilbo's eyes. To him, lesser races didn't matter much.

Thranduil chuckled softly, his pale blue eyes having almost a predatory look in them as he stared at the small figure in front of him. "I'm sure Oakenshield will gladly trade my precious gems for his hobbit."

Bilbo could feel his face heat up and he was 100% sure that even his ear tips were glowing red.

"I'm not his hobbit." Bilbo quickly said, a bit too quickly perhaps. He and Thorin had not slept with each other yet but they had forged a deep bond and one that couldn't easily be broken. How had Thranduil figured it out so quickly?

The elven king smiled as he leaned against his hand "Oh, but I think you are. Oakenshield thought he could hide his worry and fear when I questioned him but I could see that he could only think of someone who wasn't with them, I assume it is you, Bilbo. I have eyes everywhere. My servants heard your friends mentioning you but not by name." Thranduil mused and Bilbo had to bite hid tongue not to say something hobbishly rude to the king.

"That ring my guards found. Did he give it to you?" The king asked and Bilbo shook his head much to Thanduil's disappointment.

"It is a family heirloom, nothing more." he lied, hoping that the king would buy it. "Thorin didn't give it to me."

Thranduil looked somewhat suspicious. He could see that Bilbo wasn't lying about Thorin not giving it, but it clearly was no family heirloom...however the hobbit was a "burglar" so he didn't think much of the ring.

"I see, pity, I'd imagine you would like have some memento of him while he is off to reclaim Erebor from that wyrm, Smaug," the elf scoffed "We will have to wait and see if he succeeds in his quest."  
Bilbo gripped the chair's edge slightly. "I assume you aren't going to let me leave? They need my help," he said, not wanting to know what Thranduil had planned for him.

"No, I'm not," The pale elven king confirmed, his expression unreadable. "Should Oakenshield succeed in his mission, I will gladly trade you for my ancestor's treasures. I'm sure it is small price to pay for his lover," Thranduil chuckled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he watched Bilbo seethe in anger.

Bilbo tried to calm himself down "And what if he fails? What then?" he asked before adding. "And we are not lovers...."

Thranduil raised his brow slightly at the hobbit's claim. "I'm sure we'll think of something, dear Bilbo. I find you most interesting."  
The golden haired hobbit felt uneasy beneath the king's gaze. There was something dark in those pale eyes, an insatiable need to control.

"Are you feeling unwell, Bilbo, you look stressed and worn out," The king asked in a more pleasing tone now.

"You are going to throw me into the dungeons to rot, aren't you?" Bilbo asked when he understood that he was nothing more than a bargaining chip for the king.

"If you'd prefer that to the comfort of my quarters." Thranduil chuckled and shook his head "No, lets say that you are my guest for the time being. You did release my prisoners and hurt me by doing so, but I think Oakenshield will be less stubborn about giving me back my heirlooms if he in return gets back his little hobbit." The king murmured, getting up from his chair and walking over to Bilbo.  
The hobbit winced ever so slightly when Thranduil cupped his face with his hand, smiling at him with half lid eyes.

"You look tired, my dear Bilbo, worn out by all the danger you must have faced," The king whispered and Bilbo felt his heart beat get faster. Thranduil's touch felt warm and soothing, making him relax slightly. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Thranduil who seemed pleased.

"Think of your time in my lands as a chance to relax and enjoy yourself, away from the dangers and battles of those greedy and malicious dwarves," The king continued, glancing at the large, silver decorated bed fit for the king of the elves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. I suck so bad at sex scenes. This was supposed to be dubcon...well, maybe next time. EDIT: Argh, some pretty stupid mistakes there. Sorry, English is not my first language T.T

  
The king's quarters grew somewhat cool as the night started to settle over the Mirkwood. For Bilbo it was quite hard to tell the passage of time in the elven kingdom , but it slowly started to get darker as the lanterns went dark one by one and while the noises from the kingdom couldn't be heard in the king's quarters the forest slowly calmed down for the night.

"You must be feeling cold, Bilbo. The night is settling in and you must be exhausted from all the dangers you've faced. Do not worry, there is nothing here that would wish you any harm." the king murmured gently, feeling the hobbit's cheek almost lovingly. 

  
Bilbo wanted to say _"Except you."_ but held his tongue, not wanting to anger the king that could easily throw him into the dungeons instead. The handsome and cold king seemed to know what he was thinking and felt the hobbit's golden curls with his soft hand.

"You are perfectly safe with me, I don't want to hurt you...quite the opposite in fact."

"I'm feeling well, thank you, your highness.." Bilbo muttered. He missed Thorin and the dwarves already and longed to be with them, yet a night of good sleep sounded inviting. He hadn't slept properly for months now and while Thorin's presence had calmed him down, the constant danger had given him some really bad nightmares. Thranduil looked at Bilbo's tattered and dusty clothes with mild disgust and couldn't help but imagine the hobbit dressed in the finest elven silks that would compliment his soft features and small body.

"My servants will provide you new set of clothes, I will not let my guest remain in such tattered clothing. " Thranduil declared, making Bilbo shift slightly on the chair.

"My clothes are comfortable, you do not need to do that." he said, not really wanting anything from the king that pretty much kept him as a prisoner. Well fed and clothed probably, but still a prisoner.

"I did not ask for your opinion. While in my realm, you will do as I say. I will not have a dirty and tattered hobbit disgrace my kingdom." the king said in low and dangerous tone, displeased by Bilbo's refusal. However his sudden bad mood quickly vanished and with a cruel smirk the silver haired elf suddenly picked the halfling up from the chair and the hobbit could do little to protest.

Thranduil felt his excitement grow each passing moment, especially now that he was holding the hobbit's surprisingly light body. The immortal life could easily become stagnate and boring and for the first time in decades, Thranduil had found something that could disperse the dull and empty passage of time even for a moment. Yes, the hobbit would make an excellent pet for him while he waited for the Oakenshield's success.  
Bilbo blushed heavily when he was taken to the king's personal bed and placed on the silken covers.. The material felt good and relaxing to the hobbit who had never before felt such luxurious and sensuous fabric touch his skin.  
As relaxing and enchanting as the atmosphere was, the king's hungry and cold stare left Bilbo nervous and on his guard.

"Thranduil, I.." he started, but the king hushed him quiet. The halfling felt alarmed and had a creeping feeling of fear.

  
"You are tense...I can help you to relax, Bilbo." the king murmured with somewhat dreamy look in his cold blue eyes. "Would you want me to? You'll like it. Just a small massage to get your muscles relaxed." he asked quite innocently, but brushed his fingers against Bilbo's jaw and neck feather lightly, making the golden haired hobbit shiver.

"No, I'll manage.." he replied, but the handsome king's presence made his body react against is will. 

Thranduil's tone had changed now that they were alone on the bed, his voice carrying a hint of lust in it. But beneath all the lust and calmness burned malicious intent.  
The elf smirked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The king was clearly enjoying the hobbit's reluctance that would soon fade away.

"Oh, but I insist." he purred before pulling Bilbo to the center of the bed, placing the hobbit gently in his lap. The halfling's face was red from embarrassment and before he knew it, the elven king was massaging his shoulders, his fingers working the hobbit's tense and a bit sore flesh affectionately.

"Close your eyes and enjoy the moment." The king of Mirkwood commanded softly and his small prisoner obeyed hesitantly, starting to enjoy the king's caress more. Thranduil had become a talented lover over the centuries, able to manipulate bodies of mortals easily with single caress and touch.  
The hobbit started to shift slightly, and the small movements made the king smirk. He pressed his chin on the halfling's shoulder, moving his hands to touch his sides through the clothes

"Oh...what's this? Is my touch really that pleasant to you?" the king asked, noting that his little prisoner was clearly getting aroused, his hardening cock pressing against the cloth. Bilbo wanted to die from shame. There he was on the bed with the king, aroused to no end. Each caress made him more and more relaxed, his body more willing and eager for pleasure.

"Forgive me, your highness." Bilbo blurted out, trying to bury his face into his hands, but the king grabbed his wrists and prevented it.

"Don't hide your face from me, hobbit." The king said, loving how ashamed his prisoner was. "Poor thing, I guess I could help you with that." the added before turning Bilbo's head gently and leaned into kiss the hobbit gently onto lips.  
Bilbo's eyed widened in surprise when he felt the king's warm lips against his.

The kiss was gentle and loving, yet BIlbo had a feeling that beneath Thranduil's calm demeanor lied a hungry and dark creature that wanted to tear him apart... yet despite all this, Bilbo found himself enjoying it a bit. The king's scent was intoxicating and his resistance slowly died down in Thranduil's embrace. The halfling let out a small whimper when his cock throbbed tormentingly inside his trousers.

Thranduil had not felt such thrill and excitement in centuries, how could such a small creature make him feel such passion and desire. His body burned with need to tease and play with this hobbit, yet, he was a patient man and knew that his own pleasure would only be greater when Bilbo was more receptive and willing to be his...tonight he'd bring the small creature pleasure that would leave him addicted.

"What on earth are you doing?" The halfling finally gasped when the Elven king pulled away, still feeling and caressing Bilbo's body. He had expected the king to push him away in disgust, but instead he was continuing, still manipulating his body such talent, leaving him flushed and bothered.

 _'So soft and and vulnerable..'_ the king mused to himself all pleased. Though the hobbit looked slightly worried and scared, he also was clearly getting excited. The small creature wouldn't be able to get from his hold and slowly his body turned against him.

"This is highly uncommon for me, but I will help you satisfy your needs." The silver haired king whispered in a husky tone, slowly sliding his pale hand down the hobbit's body, slipping it inside his pants to cup Bilbo's touch meat teasingly.  
 _'How cute.'_ the king thought when the hobbit gasped, trying to stop him by placing hands on his.

"No! Please, don't." Bilbo said with wide eyes, his shaft throbbing as he slowly grew hard in Thranduil's hold.

"But doesn't it feel good to you, my sweet little hobbit? Go ahead, enjoy the pleasures that your body can give.." The king whispered, looking down at his prisoner who tried to keep his whimpers of pleasure down.

  
Thranduil had a smug smile on his lips as he stroked and rubbed Bilbo's shaft, squeezing it almost agonizingly to draw soft mewls of pleasure from the hobbit. The halfling's eyes started to get slightly dreamy as the jolts of pleasure surged through his body.  
The elven king found great satisfaction in the power he power he had over the hobbit. Each stroke weakened Bilbo's resolve and need to resist him. Thranduil chuckled when the hobbit closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep majority of his gasps down as the king's hand worked him closer and closer to an orgasm.  
The elf worked the hobbit's shaft without mercy, using his years centuries of experience in order to make his prisoner spend himself in his hand.

"Relax...come when ever you feel like it..." Thranduil murmured against Bilbo's ear and bit his earlobe sensuously, squeezing the small creature's cock hard, making Bilbo let out a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure. But he was lying of course. The cruel elf had no intentions of letting the hobbit reach his release for a long time, wanting to grant it to the little creature only after he was begging for it.

"Tell me how it feels, Bilbo, does the king's touch please you?"

"It does..." he whispered, wanting to fight the need to thrust into the king's hand that made his body burn with pleasure and need.

"Go ahead, show me how eager little hobbit you are." The Thranduil spoke, eyes gleaming with satisfaction and he pulled the halfling tighter against him, kissing the hobbit's neck eagerly, his hand working the hobbit's cock without mercy. The elven man kept teasing his little pet, slowing down his stroking to edge him before resuming and nice and pleasing pace, speeding up his movements only to slow down once more, keeping the halfling from reaching his orgasm.

The king's silver hair tickled Bilbo's face like feathers, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. The hobbit was panting now with dreamy look in his eyes as he stared into the crystal clear pool nearby, moaning loudly as precum dripping down his cock and onto the king's hand.

"You are dirtying my hand..." The king whispered against the halfling's pointy ear before chuckling in amused tone. "A hand of an elven king." he continued.

"I..I'm sorry." Bilbo panted, the slick noises from the stroking only fueling his need and pleasure. Thranduil quite liked his pet's tone but he wasn't going to let him come just yet..no..he wanted Bilbo to be a panting and delirious mess before he'd let him have relief.

"As you should be...but I'm a merciful king." Thranduil chuckled, feeling a terrible urge to undress himself and fully claim the hobbit; but alas, he'd have to wait for a better time.

"Do you want to come?" The blond elf asked, giving Bilbo's cock a wonderful squeeze that made the hobbit gasp loudly. He was now desperately thrusting into the king's soft and slick hand, feeling a desperate need to reach his climax, but the king was keeping it from him.  
He nodded weakly and the king who was kissing his neck smiled softly, not accepting a silent response. He kept working the hobbit's needy cock breathing quite heavily against Bilbo's neck as his own desire kept burning, unsatisfied.  
Finally, Bilbo couldn't take it anymore and with desperate voice he begged.

"Please, Thranduil, I need it."

 _'Good enough.'_  the king thought, starting to stroke and caress the hobbit, determined to reach his climax that would be better than anyone else but him wouldn't be able to give to him.  
After a brief moment, Bilbo's body tensed and he moaned out loud as he spent himself in the king's waiting hand. Thranduil's eyes gleamed with dark satisfaction when his little prisoner spent himself in his hand and the king gave him more strokes to abuse the halfling's over sensitive shaft to get it all. The pale and calm Thranduil had a rare healthy blush on his cheeks as he withdrew his cum coated hand. 

  
Bilbo's body relaxed and he breathed heavily, feeling exhausted and wonderful, but also ashamed and filthy. He had just come into the elven king's hand, making him feel ashamed and dirty, but also satisfied and lethargic. Thranduil chuckled softly as he wiped his hand clean on the hobbit's shirt and pulled Bilbo into the center of the large bed, lying him on his back before removing the hobbit's clothes, discarding them.  
The halfling's eyes were still dreamy but his breath had steadied a bit. He quickly understood that he was now naked before the king. His expression was absolutely delicious to the cold and cruel elven king and he ran his hand over Bilbo's stomach.

"Did you  enjoy that, Bilbo?" He asked with a smirk and the small creature nodded gently, not daring to answer.

Thranduil wanted more...he wanted to play with the hobbits body till the he was writhing in pleasure, begging for him to claim him.

"Why did you..?" Bilbo asked and Thranduil chuckled softly.

"I want you to enjoy your time, Bilbo, now sleep. You need your strength for the upcoming weeks." The king murmured and rested next to Bilbo, pulling the hobbit against his lean and tall body, caressing the golden haired halfling's bare back softly as the worn out hobbit slowly drifted into sleep.  
Thranduil smiled darkly, loving his new toy that he would groom into an obedient and needy pet, one that could amuse him for the time he had to wait for his treasures. The hobbit had insulted his pride by managing to release his prisoners and he was going to make sure that the Oakenshield would get a corrupted and tamed hobbit back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chap took me a bit longer since I had trouble deciding which route to take xD Thranduil won't be so nice in the next chapter.

Thorin stared into the horizon as the sun started to settled over the Mirkwood. The red and orange hue of the light reminded him of Bilbo's soft golden locks and made his heart ache. His lover was somewhere there in the depths of the woods, captured by the damn elves. The stoic dwarf prayed that his lover was alright. The elven king was cold, arrogant and cruel with no love for the lesser races and the young dwarf feared that he'd treat Bilbo badly or even kill him for releasing them. He hated elves who treated his kin like thrash. They couldn't be trusted and only thought about themselves. 

The cold wind hit his face like knives and even though the heavy furred cloak felt warm and comforting...he wished that Bilbo was there with him. The nights they shared together near the fire side warmed his heart the most. Thorin had often wrapped the halfling with him in the warmth of the cloak to shield his small body from the rain and wind to keep him safe and warm.

"Bilbo..." Thorin muttered beneath his breath, wanting to return to the woods to search for him. 

Balin approached Thorin and put his hand on the other dwarf's shoulder

"Thorin...I know this is hard but we have to move again soon. I'm sure the elves won't hurt Bilbo."  
"We can't trust them, the elves have no sympathy for our cause.  Thorin growled, but Balin just shook his head. "King is arrogant bastard and I will kill him if he hurts Bilbo." Thorin continued with despising tone.

"Thranduil might be arrogant, but he isn't stupid. I'm sure he will want to still have his jewels." Balin started with calm voice, trying to calm Thorin. " I'm sure he wants to trade Bilbo for the white gems he spoke about to you...I'm sure of it, Thorin. " The white haired dwarf said, making younger dwarf mutter curses beneath his breath.

"That damn silver haired bastard..." Thorin said, feeling bad to leave Bilbo in the Mirkwood, but they needed to reach the door before the end of Durin's day. "Let's go...we have to reach the door before our time runs out. But I swear, Balin. I will get Bilbo back."

Thorin left with the others, yet he couldn't pull his mind away from Bilbo. He longed to hold and protect the small hobbit once more and swore that he'd do anything to see and be with him again. Once they reclaimed Erebor, he'd take him there and make the golden haired hobbit his partner.

* * *

 

2 Weeks had passed since his capture and Bilbo had slowly started to become accustomed to the elven kingdom and Thranduil's almost constant presence. He knew he was a prisoner, but way the king treated him had started to break down his resistance. The king was gentle yet strict with him, not allowing him to explore the kingdom without an escort. Even when he was alone in the kingdom with some random guard (they all looked the same to him in armor) he could still feel the king's eyes on him. It was really unnerving and the way his son looked at him only upsetting Bilbo more. Legolas was arrogant and proud like his father, but he wasn't as cruel as him and Bilbo saw that the elf...pitied him.

Bilbo let out a small sigh as he walked with the guard, wishing that he'd have his golden ring to help him escape. The problem was that Thranduil kept it with him constantly and the  halfling feared that the tall elven king would find out about the ring's powers. Then again, the idea of the king turning into a ring obsessed monster like the creature he encountered in the goblin caves was amusing.

"How old are you?" Bilbo asked from a guard as he walked through the many paths of the kingdom and tried to ignore the curious glances from the elves. Though Thranduil tried to keep his elves from talking with him, the small hobbit had learned that the elves were curious about the "king's pet. They whispered in the shadows and were constantly watching him. 

When the guard didn't answer and the hobbit wondered if he even remembered. After few more turns and pathways they made it to the throne where Thranduil was sitting, addressing some other elves that didn't look like they were from the kingdom, travelers probably.

_'He looks so graceful and collected.'_ Bilbo thought. His thoughts traveled to the evenings and nights he had spent with the king. The king was sensuous and a gentle lover, his hands exploring had caressing his little body. Yet beneath all that was a possessiveness that was like a sickness.

  
The king's cold blue eyes met his as he got onto the platform with the guard and Thranduil smiled at him, dismissing the visitors and the guards gracefully. The halfling shifted slightly in discomfort when Thranduil stood up and walked over to him, his movements like water. Thranduil smiled as he circled his little lover gently, touching the hobbit's neck and cheek lovingly with his warm hand.

"Did you enjoy your little adventure in my kingdom? I'm sure it was much less dangerous than your guest to defeat the dragon.." The king asked, his voice like silk.

 Bilbo sighed "It is truly beautiful, your highness." he replied politely and truthfully to which the king chuckled gently.

"Wonderful. Now, I want to take you somewhere nice and beautiful. I have a gift waiting for you, Bilbo." The king murmured, voice deep with desire and need for the small body. Almost each night the king drowned Bilbo in pleasure no one had given him or could give. His body started to react more and more easily to the king's touch even though the silver haired man hadn't even claimed him yet. However, the king had become more intimate and dark.

* * *

 

Thranduil led Bilbo swiftly through the elven kingdom, heading somewhere where Bilbo had not been before. The pair walked down numerous stairs until they reached a serene pond on the forest floor level that sparkled with starlight and was surrounded by marble statues, depicting elves. Near the shore of the small pond lied a bench made from the finest white marble Bilbo had ever seen, and with a gentle gesture Thranduil guided the halfling to sit on it. The elven king pulled something out of his pocket, a silver collar woven from the thin branches of a willow, decorated with silver beads and leaves, showing it to the smaller male.

"This is for you, Bilbo. It will mark you as king's guest. With this on no other elf has a right to touch you." Thranduil purred to the hobbit who winced when he saw it. The king presented it as if it was for his protection; a mark that told everyone that he was a _"honored"_ guest. .  Thought the collar was beautiful like the finest elven jewelry, it made Bilbo's skin crawl. The handsome silver haired elf wanted him to wear it to show everyone that he belonged to him. It'd mark him as the elf's property. Thranduil lied to him and manipulated his body with pleasure and kind words, trying to get him become his. And the worst thing was that it was working. Bilbo had found himself more and more eager to let himself enjoy the king's touching that left him afterwards spent and trembling in pleasure. 

"It is beautiful, but I don't think I'm worthy of it." Bilbo said, hating what the collar symbolized.

Thranduil smirked slightly and pulled the hobbit to him, feeling his small and soft body. "You are worth it. Not even the silver gems made of pure starlight can compete with you." the tall elf replied, brushing his graceful fingers through the hobbit's golden locks. The halfling's scent  was more pleasing than that of the finest elven wines..

"This token will show my people that you are my guest until your friends return from their guest. You are under my protection...until Oakenshield decides to  return me my gems." The king murmured, caressing Bilbo's sides and thighs gently before smirking slightly "If they return...they were quick to abandon you, Bilbo. Who knows, maybe you were just a little thief to them and they can get another hobbit from somewhere to help them." Thranduil mused, enjoying how the thought tormented Bilbo. The small hobbit refused to believe it to be true.

Thranduil felt himself grow aroused while holding the small hobbit. The desperate look on his face was absolutely thrilling and he wanted to have Bilbo's naked body pressed against his. He wanted to show his kingdom whom the little hobbit belonged to.

The shadows shifted in the forest and only then did Bilbo realize, that there were elves watching him hidden from his sight. 

"I wonder what I will do with you if Oakenshield still refuses to give me my gems back. After all, he was quick to abandon you." The immortal king mused, spreading Bilbo's legs slightly, cupping the hobbit's groin gently.  "Who knows, maybe you'd like to stay here, by my side." He added with amused chuckled. The young halfling felt cold sweat form on his brow as the king started to touch him more boldly. Did...did he plan to claim him there before his citizens?

"There there, pet." Thranduil muttered quietly when the hobbit started to breath slightly more heavily in panic. The way the king touched him made Bilbo recall all the pleasures the king hands had given him. His little cock slowly got harder inside his silk clothes, making him squirm. The name "pet" made the young hobbit shiver. He had no intentions of becoming anyone's pet.

"If they aren't coming back...then please let me return to Shire." Bilbo begged the king who just smiled at him, leaning down so that they were facing each other.

"That's quite a demand from a burglar who sneaked into my kingdom and set my prisoners free." The silver haired and handsome man chuckled, trying to pull the hobbit's silken clothes off and reveal his soft and small body. 

  
Bilbo panicked; he refused to believe the king's poisonous words. _'Thorin hasn't forgotten me...he needs to reach the door before Durin's day. He can't waste any time._ ' Bilbo thought. The safest thing to do would be staying in the elf's kingdom...but the way Thranduil had treated Thorin was despicable. And now the king was playing with him like this... he had to get out and help Thorin reach mountain and reclaim it.

A plan started to form in his mind. All he needed was his ring. Bilbo tried to calm down and relax in Thranduil's hold sighing gently in defeat. 

"Are you feeling alright, pet?" Thranduil asked curiously while petting Bilbo's back gently.

"Your highness, I....I'm just surprised how..kind you've been to me even though I released my friends from your prisons. I haven't been able to fully accept your hospitality because of that." Bilbo murmured, brushing the king's silver hair gently with his hand. The small sign of affection seemed to please the king.

"You were protecting your friends...that is admirable, if foolish." the king replied feeling Bilbo's shoulder gently. "I will protect and take care of you until Oakenshield decides to bring me my people's heirlooms. Then I will gladly return you to him. You have nothing to fear for, I'm sure my actions speak for that. "

Bilbo nodded gently "I understand the situation you are in and why you need me, your highness. But perhaps I could ask for a small favor?"

The king raised his brow slightly in surprise, but quickly smiled "What can I do for you?"

The halfling leaned up to kiss the king's soft and thin lips gently. The tall blond man was somewhat taken back by the halfling's initiative but quickly answered the small sign of affection.

"That ring you found on me...it is the only thing reminding me of Shire. I'd be forever grateful to have it back." Bilbo murmured softly when their lips parted. "I know I have no right to ask for anything, but it does mean a lot to me. I will gladly wear your mark on me afterwards"

Thranduil let out a small "Hm..'' before nodding, clearly content with the way this was turning out.

"I guess that will be okay, I wouldn't want my little halfling to feel too homesick." Thranduil said and pulled the small ring from one of the pockets of his silken robes, eyeing the round golden object  and for a brief moment Bilbo could swear he saw darkness and obsession in the king's eyes....did the ring cause it? After few seconds of hesitation, he handed the ring to him.

Bilbo, whose heart was beating hard, tried to remain calm and collected. He took the ring calmly, closing his eyes when the king kissed him possessively. During the kiss, Bilbo put the ring on his finger and pushed the king as hard as he could. Even though he was small, the surprise of the situation took the king off-guard and he fell ungracefully onto the grass from the bench. Bilbo quickly got onto his feet and saw the king stare at his invisible form with widened eyes.

Just when Bilbo was about to run into the dark forest, he saw how humiliated and shocked the king looked, his long beautiful hair was full of leaves, grass and twigs. His expression flashed with humiliation and anger, and the dark look in the king's eyes told Bilbo that he'd have to get moving quickly if he wanted to make it out in one piece.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo ran as fast as he could through the thick forest; his hobbit feet making awfully much noise as the twigs snapped and leaves scattered in his wake. Every now and then he tried to calm down and stay still when he saw a silver figure among the shadows of the wraith realm. There were pathways here and there and he tried to figure out where a possible exit from the kingdom could be. The heavy shadows shifted in the wraith realm and he saw the bright figures of the elves among the trees, probably guards that were looking for him.

  
Bilbo hid behind a tree when one guard walked past him. Thankfully he didn't notice the few acorns that rolled off the yellow maple leaves as Bilbo quietly pressed against the tree. While they could not see him, Bilbo did leave foot prints and the noises he made weren't concealed in anyway. Surely the king had informed his guardsmen and son that he was invisible. When the passing guard was gone, Bilbo continued his escape through the forest and after a while, he came to a wall that blocked his path. It had to be a way out, but the walls were too high and the gates had been closed from everyone with plenty of guards watching them. 

 _'Maybe I should just stay hidden from the elves with the ring on...'_ Bilbo thought. But he knew it wasn't the answer. Having the ring on didn't feel _'right'_. Hearing the speech of the evil creatures like spiders felt unnerving and told him to use the ring as little as possible. Perhaps he should have been patient and use the ring later, but the idea of letting Thranduil take him there in front of all the elves made his skin crawl. No...he wouldn't' let the silver haired king do that to him and Thorin. He was not Thranduil's pet.

 _'There has to be a way outside!'_ Bilbo thought, looking around and walking along the wall. Finally, he came across a large tree with branches reaching over the elven walls.

 _'I can climb over the walls. I just have to get on that tree.'_ Bilbo thought triumphantly and started to run towards towards the large maple tree. Just when he was about to start climbing up, his heart skipped a beat. Along the wall walked a bright silver figure that was approaching him slowly. Bilbo could't tell who it was while shifted in the shadows, but he seemed slightly brighter than the other elves. The elf kind of looked like the King's son, Legolas. The elf held a bow in his hand but not an arrow, eyeing his surroundings with keen eyes, looking for any sign of movement.

  
Bilbo held his breath as he continued climbing the brown barked tree, trying to avoid making any unnecessary movements which proved to be hard while he wore the ring. Finally the small halfling got onto the branch that reached over the tall walls, but stayed still, waiting for the elf to pass by.

  
The younger elf looked stern and angry, eyeing the ground and the trees suspiciously. The branch that reached over the wall was something he felt like he'd have to watch.  The shadows shifted and made Bilbo miscalculate his step. A small twig fell off the branch, hitting the bushes and undergrowth near by.

  
Legolas stopped for a moment, his eyes fixated in the spot where the twig fell. Bilbo held onto the tree trunk, trying not to move a single muscle, yet  he felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest and his body was trembling in fear. He was so close to freedom and the only thing between him and it was the king's son.

Legolas shifted his gaze up to the branch where Bilbo was standing and then glanced at the wall before continuing his way, as if he had thought nothing of it. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief and when Legolas was far away enough, he started to move along the branch to get over the wall.  
Suddenly, when Bilbo's feet hit one of the smaller branches sprouting from the thick one, few dry leaves fell off.

  
In an instant he heard air "swoosh", like an arrow racing through the air. Then, Bilbo lost his footing and before he knew it, he found himself falling down. The ground approached him and then everything went dark. The next thing he felt among the darkness and shadows, was the burning and aching pain all over his body. The fall had thankfully not broken anything, but the burning and searing pain on his calf told the small hobbit that he wasn't well either. He couldn't see the details in the shadow realm but it certainly felt like something had hit him.  
Bilbo lied there in the shadows, his body aching all over and he felt like if he even tried moving his leg, it would hurt 10 worse. He didn't make any sounds, but Legolas clearly knew where he was, the dark blood that seeped onto the  maple leaves told him that much.

  
The silver figure approached him calmly, looking at the spot where the leaves and twigs had scattered around with blood on them. Finally, the pain became too much for Bilbo and he let out a whimper when the silver figure reached out with his hand to feel him, quickly finding his arm that held the ring.  
Legolas yanked the ring off his finger and Bilbo immediately materialized in the real world, facing the handsome younger elf who looked just as smug as his father.

"Well well well...what have we here. A little hobbit rat." Legolas muttered, grabbing Bilbo's hair roughly, yanking him upwards, but Bilbo's leg gave out and he slumped painfully back to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ow ow ow!" He groaned, eyes widening when he  saw an arrow sticking out of his leg with blood pouring out of the wound. He panicked, but Legolas just rolled his eyes and kept a firm hold of the back of his neck.

"Just a flesh wound." Legolas said "Be glad that I didn't put that arrow between your eyes."

Oddly enough Bilbo couldn't help but be impressed by the elf's accuracy even when he had been invisible.

"You should have known better not to run." Legolas muttered and the halfling could swear that he felt bad for him...

  
Something shifted in the woods and he had a bad feeling that it was the king of the woodland realm. Without waiting for longer, Bilbo looked up at Legolas with pleading look in his eyes. The elf ignored him and just kept him calmly in his place.

"Please, let me go... I can't stay here, I need to help Thorin and my friends!" Bilbo pleaded Legolas who glanced at him coldly. "They need my help with the dragon! How can they get your father's treasure if they can't even get them from the dragon?" He added but Legolas just shook his head.

"Silent...My father will deal with you the way he sees fit. I'll have nothing to do with you." Legolas muttered and Bilbo started to feel anxious.

"Please! You'll know what he does to me...please I can't stay here!"  
The golden haired elf's expression seemed to soften a bit when Bilbo stared up into his blue eyes, but what ever sympathy Legolas felt for him was not enough to go against his father.

"Ah, Legolas, you caught our rude little guest." Thranduil's soft voice said as he emerged from the woods without his guards, holding an elven sword in his his right hand, walking over the pair. His steel blue eyes fixated on the eleven arrow that was sticking out of Bilbo's leg with a gleeful look on his face. 

  
The king had tried to get all the twigs and leaves from his hair but some still remained and Bilbo found some satisfaction in that. Thranduil was clearly seething despite his calm and collected look and the small hobbit feared that the sword's edge would find his throat soon. With one gesture from his father, Legolas showed Bilbo roughly forwards so that he hit the cold mossy ground ungracefully, grunting in pain, unable to get up with the arrow in his leg.

  
Thranduil looked down at the small hobbit with satisfied expression, liking how he had to crawl on the ground. Bilbo whimpered in pain when the king stepped on his shoulder, leaning his full weight on the small being and despite the elf's lean body, his weight made Bilbo cringe.

The halfling grasped the leaves and grass on the ground, gritting his teeth. The pain from the arrow was excruciating and Thranduil's weight put a lot of pressure on his shoulder.

"Give me the ring, Legolas." Thranduil said, holding out his hand to which Legolas put the ring, glancing down at Bilbo with a but of a sad look in his eyes. The sad look quickly disappeared when his father gave him a stern glance

Thranduil took the ring and eyed it more carefully this time, the ring's perfect surface reflecting from his eyes. Finally he looked down at the hobbit and applied more pressure on his shoulder, making Bilbo squirm in pain.

"I didn't think much about this before...but now.." The king mused, kneeling down, looking into Bilbo's eyes "Do you know what this is?"

 

"A magic ring." Bilbo muttered in pain, to which Thranduil merely chuckled, glancing at his son who looked a bit confused.

"A magical ring in deed, a really powerful one." Thranduil mused, not telling more. He pulled out a small chain of silver gold from his pocket and put the ring through it and then around his neck.  
Thranduil enjoyed the view of Bilbo's pained face with a cold smile before looking at his son.

"Legolas, get back to the kingdom I'll take this from here." he said coldly to which Legolas nodded.

"Yes father." Legolas muttered, leaving the two. Bilbo felt his last shred of hope disappear when the younger elf left him with Thranduil.

  
With Legolas gone, Thranduil picked Bilbo up with the arrow still intact. The hobbit hissed in pain but Thranduil ignored his distress.

"You've given me a great gift, Bilbo. I'll have to thank you for that." Thranduil purred, nuzzling Bilbo's neck gently before disappearing into the dark woods.

"I can almost forgive your little stunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Thranduil has the ring of power now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit slow development here ;C

The dark and thick forest looked dangerous and scary to the small hobbit. The shadows were heavy and he knew there were things that he could not see. But to be honest he'd rather be lost in there rather than be carried by the elegant elven king back towards the center of the kingdom.

  
He didn't dare to say anything to the stoic king who now held the ring around his neck in a glimmering silver chain. He held him quite gently, but clearly made no extra effort to make Bilbo's bleeding leg feel more comfortable. ' _What have I gotten myself into again...'_ Bilbo thought  as the searing pain made the hobbit bite his lip slightly in order not to whimper.

  
When he finally let out a pain grunt when a tree branch hit his leg and the arrow slightly, the handsome elven male looked down at the hobbit and smiled. The golden ring around the elf's neck shone beautifully, enthralling Bilbo who had worn it so many time and form a moment he almost forgot the pain. 

  
"How did you even find this ring?" Thranduil mused, feeling his clothes and hand get slightly smeared in Bilbo's blood but he couldn't care less; he was simply far too content with how the things had turned out.

_'Like I'm going to tell you'._ " Bilbo thought, he didn't want to tell Thranduil about the creature he met in the goblin caves.  
The beautiful king almost purred happily when the halfling grasped his clothes gently in pain. He needed to have Bilbo all to himself. He had give him a great gift and had backbone that he was happy to remove.

"Do you even know what this ring is?" The king asked but before Bilbo had a chance to answer, he continued with a soft scoff. "Of course you wouldn't...you are just a simple hobbit, lost in the woods of my kingdom." the blond elf  laughed and shook his head gently gently.

The humiliation he had experienced earlier in front of his kingdom still stung and some of the younger elves had giggled and snickered at their king when he had passed the,m but one glance had silenced the younger ones.

Thranduil took Bilbo into his quarters once more, resting him gently onto an elegant chair. The hobbit trembled in fear, knowing that Thranduil was not pleased with him. The king's presence was oppressing and he felt like Thranduil could sever his head with that elven sword in one single move if he did something that displeased the king further. Thranduil knelt down, his silver hair slightly falling off his shoulder as he studied the arrow.

_'How fortuitous that it was Legolas who caught my hobbit....he did minimal damage.'_ The crowned blond elf thought, satisfied that he wouldn't have to be too careful with the hobbit.

"Hmm...I'll have to push this through." The king said gently, loving the halfling's looked horrified.

_'I'll change that pained look into one of pleasure soon enough.'_ he thought. Of course, the king of Mirkwood couldn't let Bilbo go fully without any punishment.

_'Oh no no.._." the young halfling thought with widened eyes when his captor pulled the willow branch woven collar from his pocket and stood up, circling the sitting hobbit so that he was behind him.

"I wanted to be kind to you, Bilbo...but your behavior is unacceptable. " The king whispered, leaning down to kiss and nibble Bilbo's ear gently.

"I want to be a kind of benevolent king, but you are making it hard, but this Ring you've given me almost makes up for all it."  
Suddenly, Bilbo gasped when the elf put around his neck, fastening it so that it was pretty tight around his neck so that it was uncomfortable.

"Aah!" Bilbo let out as his breathing got slightly harder, groaning a bit for Thranduil's pleasure.

"Not too tight I hope." the king murmured maliciously and started kissing Bilbo's neck gently, feeling the hobbit's sides gently.  
The hobbit put his hand onto the collar, trying to get it off but there were thorns on the outside of the collar, scratching his hand slightly.

"Tsk...bad halfling, trying to get his collar off." Thranduil purred, his eyes shining with desire and lust. "well, if you behave, I'll loosen it just enough for it to be comfortable." Thranduil murmured, his hands exploring the hobbit's body from behind.

The pain on his leg was horrible, but the sensuous caressing the king made him shiver. His heavenly scent and hot breath against his neck felt thrilling and soon enough, he found his body heat up as a blush formed onto his cheeks.  
Thranduil removed his hands just when Bilbo started to enjoy it.

"Oh, I almost forgot all about your wound." The king mused and got back in front of Bilbo with an elven knife in his hand. Thranduil took the end of the arrow quite gently. Bilbo kept breathing hard, almost gasping for air as he started to panic.  
Thranduil took in the wonderful view of the hobbit gasping or air and trembling in pain before he forcefully pushed the arrow through the leg so that the tip was outside.

Bilbo yelled in pain and almost fainted from the pain and lack of air when he started gasping for air as the searing pain took over his leg, radiating throughout his body. The old elven king took his time, letting Bilbo feel the pain.

"Feels horrible, doesn't it? Makes you wish you had behaved." the king almost hissed, taking some pleasure in the halfling's pain.

  
Finally, the king cut the head off and pulled the arrow out in one painful yank. Bilbo felt relieved that the arrow was out but the pain was still there, as well as blood pouring out onto Thranduil's hands. Thankfully it wasn't a serious wound. Thranduil had prepared a bowl of water with some elven herb s in it and he pressed the leaves against the wounds, banding it fast. Bilbo hissed in pain as the leaves agitated the wound but soon the pain started to fade away and the breathing got slightly easier.

  
Bilbo looked into Thranduil's eyes that shone with possessiveness and content. He dipped his blood covered hands in the bowl and cleaned them with a piece of silk cloth.

"The pain is gone, but it will take time from the wound to heal..don't even think about running away again. Else your leg might get worse and who knows what could happen." Thranduil purred, leaning up and pressing his lips on Bilbo's.

  
The small hobbit felt relieved that the pain was gone and he was grateful that, but he was sure that Thranduil wasn't going to let him off easy after his little stunt. The collar around his throat felt uncomfortable and made his body tense up.  
When Thranduil pulled away and felt the golden ring with his fingers

"I couldn't imagine such a small creature holding a power like this with so little side effects. I want to thank you for giving me this." the elf king murmured, caressing Bilbo's sides and thighs gently, starting to unbuckle the hobbit's belt with almost a sadistic smile.

"But you must also atone for you actions, Bilbo." the king said with fake stern look on his face, hiding the lustful and gleeful smile masterfully.+


End file.
